plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Exploding Zombie
:For the form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Blew Zombie (PvZ: AS). |first seen = Kongfu World - Day 5 |flavor text = |-|Chinese = 自爆僵尸不会功夫, 所以他一直很自卑地呆在功夫世界, 直到他发现了自己的火药天分后, 地位骤升。 |-|English = Since blasting zombies is not Kung Fu, so he's been very humble in Kongfu world until he discovered his talent of gunpowder, shot up. }} Blew Zombie (自爆僵尸; pinyin zìbào jiāngshī) is a zombie in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He can be summoned by the Gong Zombie, Qigong Bronze, Gunpowder Devil, or come by themselves on the lawn. Any normal zombie who manages to touch a weapon stand that contains a bomb will transform into this zombie. When he comes in contact with a plant, his bomb will explode in a 3x3 area. Ice-related plants can disarm the bomb. Description The Blew Zombie dons a red bandana, covering a portion of his hair, only exposing the rear and half and pony-tailed part. Also, sweats leave traces just close enough to his right eye. He wears a red handkerchief that is tied up like a cape on his neck. For his torso, he sports on a blue and red colored long sleeve Chinese garment, also the left sleeve is torn off, exposing the elbow, then followed by that is a wrist band that is colored in red with yellow linings on front and rear edges respectively. His pants are colored in dark blue and is also torn enough to expose the left knee of him, then below his pants is bandages on both sides of the legs, covering further the pants, and finally a typical black shoe for his footwear. Almanac entry Overview Blew Zombie absorbs 15 normal damage shots. His bomb falls from his hand upon absorbing 7.5 shots and finally dies at 15 normal damage shots. When he gets close to a plant, he will explode, destroying himself and any plants surrounding him. Strategies Although the Blew Zombie has low health, he is very fast. When you see a Blew Zombie on your lanes or if a Basic Zombie touches a Weapon Stand with a bomb, kill him quickly, as his bomb can destroy plants in a 3x3 area. This zombie will be difficult to destroy without ice-based plants such as Iceberg Lettuce or Freeze Mushroom. Try to break all the Weapon Stands with bombs, so no zombie can be transformed into a Blew Zombie. In addition to that, kill all the Gong Zombies quickly, as Blew Zombies can be spawned when they hit their gongs. You can use cheap plants, such as Puff-shroom or Sun-shroom as "cannon fodders" as a distraction to take out the bomb as well as the zombie himself. However, avoid doing this if other plants are within the bomb's exploding 3x3 area. If paired with at least five or ten Gargantuar Bronzes, Hammer Zombies, Gong Zombies, and Drinking Zombies, these combinations can be very problematic, emptying everything in your lawn. These and most of the zombies are dangerous during the battle with the Knife-Wielding Swordsman. Gallery Pvz2 almanac bomb.png|Almanac entry Blew Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon Zibao large.png|HD Blew Zombie BlewZombieaboutexplode.png|Blew Zombie about to explode BlewZombieexploding.png|Blew Zombie after exploding BlewZombiewithoutbomb.png|Blew Zombie without his bomb Screenshot_2014-04-12-14-20-23.png|A frozen Blew Zombie losing his bomb ButterBomb.png.png|A Buttered Blew Zombie without its bomb ATLASES_ZOMBIEKONGFUSELFEXPLODEGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Blew Zombie's sprites and textures (note the Pirate roadcones and buckets) Trivia *His bomb falls over when the player disarms him with ice attacks. *His animation is the same as a Pirate Zombie. *He will not eat unless his bomb has been disarmed. *He is very similar to the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie since they are both fast and they explode the plants around them. **When he is about to explode, he even makes the same sound as Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. **They have differences though, in which Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's Jack-in-the-Box can be taken by Magnet-shroom while it can't steal Blew Zombie's bomb and ice-related attacks can take out the fuse of the bomb, unlike the Jack-in-the-Box. See also *Gong Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie ru:Зомби с бомбой Category:Zombie groups Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Kung-Fu World (All Stars) Category:Kung-Fu World (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World encountered zombies